


But Not in Sorrow

by wh33zy



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [7]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, this is fooken cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Love is when you let your boyfriend drool on your chest while he's sleeping and being perfectly okay with it.





	But Not in Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I know it's been a while since I've posted or updated anything, and that has been because I'm one of the main cast members in a play at my uni which has had me rehearsing for up to four hours every single night for a little longer than two months, and this week, WE PERFORM UHOWEUHFWOEUFHOEFUHWUOHUDWIODHQODWQUDHQ So! We will be back with our regularly scheduled program on Sunday because Sunday is the day that this shit is OVER.

“Oh _ yeah…” _ Barnaby murmurs, looking down at his sleeping partner whose head was on his chest, his lips parted with drool coming out. “He’s definitely a keeper.” He breathes as he feels the wet spot forming on his t-shirt.

The younger hero is pretty sure this is what love is; not minding being drooled on because Kotetsu is ‘oh-so-cute’ when he’s peacefully slumbering but also...the knowledge that his lover finds this much comfort and tranquility in just laying on him. It’s these kinds of things that make Barnaby’s heart swell, a smiling curling onto his face without permission, and for him to absolutely  _ swoon.  _ He loves him so much, it’s stopped hurting. 

The blond slides a hand through black-brown locks as the movie they were supposed to be watching on the large screen carried on without them. As soon as those fingers glide through and over his scalp, Kotetsu sighs happily and smiles, barely awake. It’s enough to make Barnaby bite his lip, feeling his heart wanting to burst. The only thing he can find to do is continue, even though he was thinking that it might wake the older man up. 

“Bunny, you smell  _ so  _ good…” The veteran hero mumbles against his chest, breathy and half-asleep. He was still grinning, obviously perfectly content. 

“I do?” Barnaby chuckles quietly, mainly asking a question to get more hilarious sleep-talk that he could tease Kotetsu with later. 

“Yeah…” Is sighed, the smile slowly leaving as his brain set to completely shut off again.  _ “Like home.”  _

There were very few times in Barnaby’s life that he was stricken with the strong urge to cry. The sudden lip quivering, the tightness in his chest, tears filling his eyes quicker than the seconds it should take them to form-

This was one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something cuuuuuuuuuute bby


End file.
